beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gingka Hagane/Gallery
Metal Fusion: Bey_gingka_174x252.png imagessdsdjsnds.jpg|Posing hbhchbscjhsca.jpg|Launching Storm Pegasus Ginga_Hagane.jpg|Gingka Ginga2.jpg|Gingka YoungGingaHyoma.jpg|Young Gingka and Hyoma Gingka_MF.PNG zxb nabaxs.jpg|Gingka when he met Kyoya Ginga hamburger Kid.jpg|Gingka showing his triple-beef burger to a kid Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg Gingka running.jpg Gingka and Kenta.jpg|Gingka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg gingka2.jpeg gingka3.jpeg gingka8.jpeg jfdsnndnffds.jpg|Gingka looking at the sky movie41.PNG hudsfbfdsjbkfnkfdsnf.jpg|Gingka movie5.PNG ginga10.jpg|Ginga laying down in the grass being glad. imagesfndnjkfasa.jpg|Gingka vs. Phoenix GvsR-Launching.jpg|Gingka vs Reiji RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Gingka vs Ryuga images (98).jpg|Collectible card images (100).jpg|Gingka and Storm Pegasus imagesdsdsadasda.jpg|Gingka with Storm Pegasus imagessadjhbdsabjjnds.jpg|Wallpaper vdsadsadsabbjsd.jpg|Gingka preparing to Launch content-gingka123.gif|Gingka in Beyblade.com beyblade-gingka-banner.jpg|Gingka Banner Takara-beyblade-metal-fusion-bb30-rock-leone-145wb-8c596.jpg|Gingka and Pegasus vs Kyoya and Leone 31.jpg Ginga hagane 16651.jpg|Ginkga holding Storm Pegasis 2961152289 1 9 asQFBMod.jpg Gingkacofizzeled.png ginga000.jpg Gingka in his first appearance.jpg 204.jpg ginga789.jpg Amigo01.jpg ginga84.jpg ginga69.jpg ginga70.jpg ginga71.jpg ginga73.jpg ginga66.jpg ginga55.jpg ginga56.jpg ginga098.jpg ginga880.jpg zero-raws-metal-fight-beyblade-04-raw-1280x720-divx5mp3avi_001276316.jpg snapshot20091127173605.png MetalFightBeyBlade24.jpg Episode06.18.jpg Episode06.16.jpg Episode06.13.jpg Episode07.12.jpg 5episode11.100.jpg Episode11.97.jpg Episode11.92.jpg Episode11.81.jpg Episode11.80.jpg Episode14.07.jpg Episode14.01.jpg Episode13.46.jpg Episode14.76.jpg Episode14.74.jpg Episode14.70.jpg Episode14.64.jpg Episode14.63.jpg Episode14.58.jpg Episode17.37.jpg Episode17.36.jpg Episode17.35.jpg Episode17.28.jpg Episode17.20.jpg Gingka Pic 3.png Gingka Pic 2.png|Gingka vs Kenta images (79).jpg|Gingka with Doji and Ryuga images (82).jpg|Gingka holding Storm Pegasus images (83).jpg|Pegasus entering through Leone's wind storm images (82).jpg|Gingka holding Storm Pegasus images (83).jpg|Pegasus entering through Leone's wind storm images (0.jpg Gingka-Cold.png|Gingka with a cold Metal Masters: GingkaTrans.PNG Ginga Hagane.png|Gingka with Masamune, Kenta, and Madoka dgsahdash.jpg|Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa, Masamune, and Madoka Gi.jpg|Gingka in his battle with Damian Mm1.jpg|Gingka, Hokoto, Hyoma, Kenta, and Madoka MFE72_002.png|Gingka facing off against Kyoya MFE Movie 004.png|Gingka and Helios GingaH.jpg|Gingka 300px-MetalMasters2.png GingaH2.jpg GingaH3.jpg hKerbecsFLAMES.jpg|Gingka Overwhelmed By Kerbecs' Flames GingaH4.jpg GINGA RIDING PEGASIS.jpg Ginga_Hell.png|Gingka 'trapped in hades' default.jpg|Gingka Sleeping gingka and pegasis.jpg gingka battling.jpg gingka in metal masters.jpg gingka in the airport.jpg 1dswfww.jpg 3dfd345.jpg 1fdrgr.jpg 2ccvdcs.jpg 3fdvdxx.jpg 1343drsd.jpg Metal Fight Beyblade vs The Sun Sol Blaze the Scorching Hot Invader Gingka Poster.jpg 300674_225190640876687_100001572598649_667047_531265647_n.jpg Picture 326.png jhutdeeeeeyyy.jpg Picture 322.png ginga300.jpg 463036716.png Ginga01.jpg ginga0459.jpg Picture 372.png Picture 368.png Picture 371.png ginkaxd.jpg|Gingka looking in sunset. MFep22gingayapegisues.png Gingka Pic 1.png Gingka and Masamune battling.jpg|Gingka and Masamune battling together. ginga2n.jpg ginka3.jpg gingka mm on sc.png tumblr_m5x3ynCYUc1r4qjuuo9_250.gif Screen Shot 2012-12-09 at 9.53.56 PM.png Mbf baku eps22.jpg Metal Fury: nfdjnkfsdn.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya hsadjdahb.PNG|Gingka in the Metal Fight 4D Opening bsaasdbk.PNG|Gingka battling Kyoya vhjvdsahb.PNG|Gingka vs. Kyoya nddsanksadv.PNG|Gingka and Co. running bhasdhdhshb.PNG|Gingka running adskjdsaj.PNG|Gingka and Co. running sbsajkbj.PNG|Gingka and Yuchini Sadudhsjsa.PNG|Gingka and Ryuga bdsbjds.PNG|Gingka snksdaknj.PNG|Gingka and Co. 4D 001.PNG|Gingka in 4D. 4D 005.PNG|Gingka, Manity and Kenti. 4D 010.PNG|Gingka. 4D 006.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya about to fight. 4D 007.PNG|Gingka and Pegasus. 4D 013.PNG|Gingka unleashing his Blader's Spirit. 4D 009.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya running. asbsda.PNG|Ending Theme Ginga.JPG GHP.png Gingka.JPG Gingka-Jade Jupiter vs Big Bang Pegasus.JPG KentaGinga.png|Gingka VS Kenta GingkaA.png GingaS.png|Gingka climbing GingaB.png GingkaH.png 129 2.jpg GingkaL.png GingkaM.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka launches Big Bang.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka in Space.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png gingka battling in 4D.jpg gingka in 4D.jpg Tv1319931743005.jpg 2kxc2.jpg 3455fsds.jpg 1efrtds.jpg 2dfew34.jpg 345edf.jpg 1583.jpg 2fk3.jpg 134_11.jpg Picture 311.png GingkaN.png GingkaP.png gingka in the office.jpg Funny00.jpg Picture 306.png Picture 286.png Picture 358.png Picture 285.png Picture 291.png Picture 308.png ginga009.jpg ginga889.jpg Vs88.jpg|Chris vs Ginga 137 10.jpg 137_13.jpg beyblade 4D Gingka II.JPG Tv1322350970470.jpg Tv1322350944025.jpg Tv1322350903176.jpg Tv1322350801518.jpg Ginga562.jpg Vs3012.jpg|Gingka vs Chris ginga810.jpg ginga822.jpg ginga665.jpg ginga321.jpg vs321.jpg|Gingka vs Chris 138 9.jpg 138 8.jpg Picture 357.png Tv1323560250621.jpg Tv1323560076987.jpg Beyblade 4D Gingka and Chris.JPG beyblade 4d gingka happu.JPG beyblade 4d gingka smile.JPG Beyblade 4D join the light side.JPG Beyblade 4D shouting.JPG ginga7775.JPG ginga776.JPG ginga7776.JPG ginga778.JPG Picture 389.png Picture 390.png Picture 391.png Picture 393.png Picture 400.png Picture 403.png Tv1324165137172.jpg Bey gingka 174x252.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png GH.png GK.png Friends.00.jpg 150 LB.jpg Gingka 150.jpg gingka 4d103.png Gingka vs Rago.png|Gingka vs Rago MFB4D 154 000733099.jpg|The final scene of the 4D Saga: Gingka launching the (restored) Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Gingashockedthathelosttoyu.png Gingka Pic 5.png 2a.jpg 1g.jpg 3hagane.jpg 5v.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg Gnga1.jpg Beybladeorg.jpg Drawing of Gingka Hagane.jpg|Drawing of Gigka Hagane|link=http://spelletjesenmeer.blogspot.com/p/kleurplaten.html Gingka Hagane vs Rago and The Dark-Sun.png|Gigka vs Rago and The Black-Sun|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gingka_vs_Rago.png Gingka Hagane vs Masamune Kadoya.png|Gingka Hagane vs Masamune Kadoya Zero-G: Gingka with Zero.png|Gingka giving Samurai Ifraid to little Zero Gingka giving Samurai Ifraid.png Zero with Gingka.png Gingka + little Zero.png Double Zero-G Cameo- Gingka and Ryuga.png|Gingka and Ryuga Cameos GINGKA.jpg|Gingka in Zero-G!!! Pizap.com13550948087648.jpg Pizap.com13550945956666.jpg Pizap.com13550947079177.jpg Pizap.com13550939785503.jpg Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G-Gingka Launching Samurai Pegasis W105R2F.png|Gingka Launching Samurai Pegasis W105R2F Screen shot 2012-12-23 at 7.19.52 PM.png|Ginka watching Zero and Kira's battle in episode 38 Gingka and Zero.jpg Gingka.jpg Category:Gallery